Lejos Estamos Mejor
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: SongFic/Atem&Anzu/Porque por más que quieran decirse lo mucho que se aman y sacar de una vez lo que tienen en el pecho, no pueden...tiene que continuar su vida cada quien por su lado/Inspirado en la partida del Faraon.


_-¡Hola queridos amantes de RevolutionShippining! Ahora traigo un Shot-SongFic que espero les guste, claro que con mi pareja adorada ¡Atem&Anzu! Tranquilos, que por hacer esto no he dejado de lado mi trabajo con Skater Love __**(ESO VA PARA TI DANY ¬¬) **__Y bueno, les diré lo mismo, ya tengo en mente como terminar el fic, peeeeroooo…No sé como separar las cosas [^^U] Aunque, tengo que admitir, ando con mucha imaginación estos días ¡Gracias Vacaciones! Pero lo malo es que ya casi entro [u.u] Así que tendré poco tiempo…maldita escuela [¬¬] Y bueno, si preguntan por Hikari, Yugi o si quieres ver a tu Inner, Dany, los mandé de vacaciones estas ultimas semanas [xD]Y bueno, en cuanto a la canción, es de uno de mis grupos favoritos, Mote…la canción lleva el nombre del Fic,Espero que les guste…_

_**+NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. ASÍ MISMO LA CANCION ES DE QUIEN LA COMPONE/INTERPRETA. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA**_

* * *

><p><strong>LEJOS ESTAMOS MEJOR<strong>

Le dolía tener que separarse de su único amor, rompió en llanto cuando supo que no habría manera de que se quedase ¿pero por qué? Se preguntaba con el alma rota, no quería reconocer que ya no tenía esperanzas, de hecho, nunca las tuvo, su amor hacia el faraón era inmenso, pero las posibilidades que dichos sentimientos fueran correspondidos, eran totalmente inciertas, casi nulas.

Para ahí, al pie de la puerta del cuarto de Yugi, llorando entre penumbras y tratando de ocultar sus sollozos, se lamentaba como no antes pudo haber puesto sus sentimientos en claro, y decirle a Atem lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no debía, no podía… Amarrar a Atem a un mundo en el que no podría estar solo por sus estúpidos sentimientos era como querer parar la lluvia con las manos. Totalmente imposible y egoísta.

_Hoy rompo en llanto  
>pues sé que todo está decidido<br>Te quiero tanto  
>pero no es suficiente sentirlo<em>

[+]

Yugi ya se había dormido, pero él no. Estaba en su forma de espíritu, viendo la noche, parecía tan pacifica, la Luna tan brillante y hermosa, reflejada en el agua y veía también como de la orilla, las grullas parecían danzar en el agua. Una sonrisa fue dibujada en su rostro, pero fue desvanecida hasta el punto de tornarse melancólica. Le dolía tener que dejar ese mundo, tener que dejar a Yugi, que era como su hermano y le había llegado a tener mucho aprecio y a ser sobreprotector, tener que dejar a sus amigos, amigos que él no esperaba, tuvieran que ser separados de él. Lo que más le causaba dolor, era tener que perder a cierta chica de hermoso cabello castaño y ojos azules cual zafiro.

Sentía lágrimas, pero al parecer, sin un cuerpo, solo eran como él mismo, ilusiones inexistentes en un mundo que no podía comprender. No podía decir nada, sabía que esos sentimientos no podrían ser correspondidos y sobre todo eran innecesarios ¡tenía que asumir su responsabilidad como faraón! No tenía porqué sentir tales, cosas se suponía que Anzu era solo su amiga ¿Qué no? Sentimientos, cosas superfluas de lo que no debía ser. No quería mostrarse débil, pero tenía que admitirlo, había cedido y se sentía como humano, pero no…

_Hemos intentado seguir  
>por seguir, sin reconocer<br>Que ya no hay más por hacer  
>Y hemos aceptado sufrir<br>por sufrir, sin querer creer…  
>Querida, después de romper…<em>

[+]

Estando ya en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero con lágrimas incontrolables recorriendo sus mejillas, empezó a recordar aquellos días que para ella fueron _felices _al lado de Atem, las frecuentes salidas al centro de Domino, aquellos días en que los duelos eran menos difíciles apoyándose mutuamente, el sinfín de ocasiones en las que fue salvada por el él, pero sobre todo, las sonrisas que le otorgaba, esas que hacían de cualquier tristeza un hermoso calor en el pecho. Pero eran solo eso, recuerdos, recuerdos que con el paso del tiempo, podrían pasar al olvido y quizá, serían desechados de la mente del faraón. No pudo evitarlo, pero sin ataduras y temor de que escucharan su llanto, sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes, hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

_Aunque no soporte perderte  
>es inevitable nuestra separación<br>Y este no es momento para entender  
>Sólo hay que aceptarlo<br>Pues lejos estamos mejor…_

[+]

Finalmente el duelo culminó, siendo Yugi el ganador y Atem el derrotado. El final era inevitable, era obvio que no se podía negar, por más plegarias que dieran a Ra y a todos los dioses. Ahora, había llegado el día, en que tendrían que separarse, continuar con su vida sin el otro, y tratar de ocultar la tristeza en el fondo de sus almas. Pronto la puerta hacia el más allá fue abierta y así también, el final.

No quería avanzar hacia adelante, pero tenía que hacerlo, por fin descansaría en paz y sus amigos también de tantas batallas que nunca merecieron, pero ¿Y sus sentimientos? ¿Qué ganaba él al irse? De verdad quería quedarse en el mundo humano, pero se preguntaba el porqué quería quedarse, ¿Era por sus amigos o era por Anzu? Pensó que era un egoísta sin remedio, hasta que dio un paso en falso y fue detenido al escuchar esa voz.

_De aquel amor  
>tendremos solamente el recuerdo<br>Luna sin Sol  
>El índice ha quedado desierto<em>

-¡Faraón!-gritaron el grupo al mismo tiempo, pero la voz de ella era la que más deseaba escuchar en ese instante.

-¡Por favor no te vayas!...Sé que las cosas ya terminaron y que por fin tu alma descansará en paz… ¡P-Pero no se me hace justo!-sin poder contenerse, las saladas gotas salían de sus orbes azules y su corazón terminaba por romperse-¡Justo cuando comenzaba a conocerte mejor se separan de nosotros! ¡Sé que no debería decir esto…pero es muy difícil dejarte ir!

_En ningún momento dejé de sentir  
>de sentirte a ti<br>Podremos sobrevivir  
>Y este rompimiento se debe cumplir<br>porque hay que seguir  
>Querida, después de partir…<em>

Palabras duras que atravesaron el pecho del de ojos amatistas, en verdad todo lo que decía era cierto, pero no podía aceptar las cosas, sabía que no se le permitiría.

La despedida fue corta, pero los sentimientos de tristeza y dolor entremezclados con la impotencia de no ser capaces de enfrentar a todo como si fuese otra de muchas batallas y pelar por lo que querían, sobre todo, enfrentar el miedo a no ser correspondidos, fue lo que los llevaron a separarse. Ahora ya nada quedaba de ambos, solo memorias guardadas en la mente y en el corazón.

_Aunque no soporte perderte  
>es inevitable nuestra separación<br>Y este no es momento para entender  
>Solo hay que acerptarlo<br>Pues lejos estamos mejor…_

_Lejos estamos mejor_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Les gusto? ¿Review? ¿Favoritos? :3 Espero respuesta. Nos leemos luego, querido publico, que ustedes son quienes importa, mis amados lectores.<em>


End file.
